Shiny
by painted heart
Summary: One of our favourite shows, with a captain with a code but with a history a mystery. Until a call comes to him and his ship from a long lost relative. See their adventures and where it takes them
1. Chapter 1

(Would like to make clear that I do not own Firefly or any of its characters but my own OC, would also like to make you aware that this chapter is set to a few years before the series' first episode)

Mall POV

"Zoe come on it will work with the three of us there" I say, walking down the steps to the dining area, I really have a craving for some soup right about now,

"Captain I don't feel that this is the best idea" she says following me and taking a seat at the table,

"What's not a good idea?" comes Jane, I look to him in response but resume my meal making,

"Captain wants us to go to Whitefall to do a deal there, I don't think the people there are trustworthy" she says,

"Well if they've got the money I don't see what the problem is" he says, I roll my eyes at this, it's the only thing he cares about I swear,

"Mal, you might want to get up here, you've got a call" comes Wash's voice on the comms, I sigh in frustration, I had only just finished my soup!

Quickly I put it in heated storage for later, I walk in the direction of the bridge, hearing Zoey following behind me,

"Who's calling?" I ask standing behind the pilot's chair,

"Some girl, says she needs to speak to you specifically" he says, I nod to the video feed to indicate to him to put her through, I wonder who might be calling me in perticular.

But as soon as I see the face in my screen I freeze in shock, no way in hell that's –

"Mal? Mal is that you?"

I blink a few times to try and get a grip, leaning forward for her to see me more and for me to look at her more,

"S-Sora?" I ask, looking for any hint that this is a trick, but looking at her, her hair a tangle of mess, cuts that I don't like the look of on both her cheeks and blood coming from them as well,

"Mal, I g-got away, but I need your help. Please is there any way that you could come get me?" she asks, tears that I'm now noticing were previously dried to her cheeks are leaving her eyes.

I exhale from this shaking my head slightly,

"Sora, you stupid girl. Of course I'm coming to get you, send us your co-ordinates and we'll come and get you" I say, she sighs at this with what looks like relief and nods in thanks,

"See you in a world" I say, just before the screen turns black, our other screen beside the one her face was currently in now with co-ordinates being sent over,

"Get us there as soon as possible" I say standing up straight now. Knowing I have eyes on me but not finding it in me to care just yet, I've just seen Sora, whom I had spent years looking for, for over five years, I would know her face anywhere,

"Captain? Want to explain to us what is going on?" Zoey asks, I look to her from this, crossing my arms and calming my posture slightly, knowing that I would of course need to tell them,

"Sora, is my sister. About four years before I joined the Alliance, I was still at my families farm, she was taken in the dead of night, I don't know who by or why, no-one did. So of course, I went looking for her, but until five minutes ago I haven't seen a hide nor hair of her, despite all the searching, keeping ears out – everything I could think of to try and find her" I say, looking up to Zoey, then to Wash and Jane whom I see has also joined us along with Kaylee,

"I didn't even know you had a sister" Kaylee says, I nod at this,

"That's because I never said to any of you, but then you never asked either" I say casually, I know I don't talk about my past, not many of us do, but that's the way it goes.

"From these co-ordinates, I'd say we should be there in a day - maybe less, I've sent her a message with our expected landing time and with landing location too so she knows where to meet us" Wash says, I nod in thanks.

"She said she got away, so whoever took her, she escaped, did you see those cuts, could have only been recent that she got away" Zoey says, I nod in agreement to that,

"Which means we may not have a lot of time before they try getting her again. So, we get there as fast as possible, see if we can get the fuel cell to give us a boost Kaylee" I say, she nods at this then leaves the room,

"We're still going to Whitefall right?" Jane asks, I narrow my eyes at him for that, rolling my nose at him in annoyance,

"Yes Jane, we are still going to Whitefall, once we collected my long lost little sister, we will be on our way to the job" I say, now leaving to go back to the dining room to finally have my soup.

Never a boring day.

(Authors Note)

Hi everyone I know you haven't heard from me in a long while, has been a ridiculously busy year, got married, been away a couple of times and expecting my first baby in a few week's time.

So this is my newest story, its been lying dormant in a folder for a few years and after watching the series I decided it's time to finally start it.

I can't promise I will be getting on with the other stories, I will try, but have admittedly lost a bit of inspiration for some of them but hoping to get on with them at some point.

Look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Mal POV

I couldn't just sit around and wait for us to arrive at our destination, ok so I sat down a couple of times to try and settle my nerves but they just seemed to boil over after a few minutes where I would need to stand back up and walk around again.

Looking beside my bed with a little shelf on the wall I take the small picture I have from there, there with myself obviously younger, with my ma and some other group of people that worked on our farm with us, and Sora.

She was seventeen then, myself at twenty. Neither of us could have known what would have happened within the week of this picture being taken, at that time all we thought was that we would live our lives on that planet, I'd inherit the farm from being the oldest, and we would stay around to keep it running, I might have gotten married or something too.

But things change.

I put the picture back down on the shelf and exhale, it's no use looking at 'what ifs', you look to the future and then you can look back and laugh.

I make sure my guns are armed and ready, only taking my pistols, hoping that there won't be need of anything more. I climb out of my room in time to see Jayne coming out of his, seeing himself with a few guns,

"Thought best be prepared Captain, especially after what Zoey said making sense and all" he says, I nod in agreement, leading the way to the bridge, finding Zoey stood beside Wash in the pilot chair, looking ahead I see us entering this planet's atmosphere already,

"Making good time Wash" I say approvingly, thankful that we could get here faster than we anticipated, anymore pacing and I would have given myself a headache.

"I've got confirmation from Sora, she's waiting for us at the landing spot" he says, starting our descent, I wonder what she'll think of my ship, she used to always stare and watch the ships that would come and go on our planet, wondering where they would be going, suddenly I feel like we should have cleaned the place up a bit, but I shake my head of that thought.

Thankfully the descent doesn't take long, and with Zoey and Jayne behind me I make my way to the cargo bay,

"Alright don't bring your guns out just yet, we don't want to frighten her, keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything suspicious, if whoever had her is looking for her there may be a chance they may be on this planet and want her back. I am not going to let that happen" I say now stood before the bay doors, waiting for us to land, shouldn't be too long now.

Finally after what felt like an hour of just standing around, we feel the landing below us and after opening the doors we make our way out, I look around seeing we're at a docking station of some kind, a couple other ships around us with the familiar buzz of conversations being thrown around by the people around, reminds me of Persephone a little but on a much smaller scale.

"So, where is she?" asks Jayne, I look around us, not seeing any sign of Sora, a frown passing my face with annoyance, she should be here, these are the co-ordinates that we sent her to wait for us at,

"Think she may have been found?" Zoey asks, I look to he then to around us again, looking out for that head of red hair,

"Let's hope not" I say, walking forward a little, maybe someone has seen her, I walk over to a vender selling some sort of meat on a stick,

"Excuse me, we're looking for someone, should have been at this docking station, girl with red hair you seen her?" I ask, he looks to me then looks over to our my right and points, I look over and see a building that looks like an old bar,

"Some men lead her over there, she didn't look happy to see them" he says, I nod in thanks, passing him a unit in thanks for the information and then walk over to the building,

"Maybe she was thirsty and wanted to wait inside with a beer?" Jayne says, but just before we approach the door, a man comes falling through it, landing on the floor at my feet unconscious, I look inside as well as the other two and see that there is a bar fight inside,

"Sweet, bar fight" Jayne says, we carefully walk in minding ourselves of other people fighting and being thrown around us,

"Your sister into this captain?" asks Zoey, I frown unsure, I don't remember her being into this but then a lot can change in the years I haven't seen her.

"Hey, red head at five" Jayne says, I look in that direction and then see them, three men fighting one woman whom has her red hair in a long pony tail, but from the looks of things she's winning, she doesn't even have a weapon unlike the other three whom I see have broken bottles and chairs but she's holding her own against them.

I walk over to them seeing her punching one in the face and kicking the bottle out of their hand, tripping them up and then kicking the other one in the chest causing him to fall backwards over the other side of the bar, but as I see the other one raising the chair that's when I spin her around so she's behind me and aim my gun at his face,

"Now that's not very nice" I say, glaring at him, as soon as he sees the gun pointing at him he stops with the chair still raised,

"Now why don't you pleasant peoples forget whatever went over just now, get back to your drinks and get on with your lives" I say, looking to him and around us, seeing all the others had stopped fighting too,

I look to the man before me whom I see now lowering the chair and walking away, but not without glaring behind me, I'm assuming at Sora,

I look behind me now after lowering my gun, now seeing her before me, he eyes looking over me for a few seconds, enough for me to see that she hasn't changed at all from the screen's image, still with a bloody face, scratches along her cheeks and her hair is a tangled mess in that ponytail she's got it in. plus from the looks of her clothes, she's tried hiding her torn and bloodied clothing under a grey long hooded coat.

She looks like she's been to war and only just managed to get back alive.

"Mal" as soon as she says this she lunges at me, her arms wrapping around my neck, and on instinct I wrap mine around her, feeling her shaking and the unmistakable sound of her crying,

"Come on, let's get out of here" I say, bringing her to my side, and walking us out, Jayne behind me and Zoey in front, leaving the bar behind us and to the ship.

"This is your ship?" she asks, as we approach serenity, I look to her seeing her reaction to the ship, amused by the wonder and also scrutiny of it, her eyes seeming to take every detail of her in,

"Yep, Firefly ship. Her names Serenity" I say, she nods at this as we enter the ship's cargo bay, hearing the doors close and lock behind us,

"We're on Wash, take us out" Zoey says on the comm, I lead Sora up the stairs and to one of the guest rooms, feeling the ships engine starting to run.

Opening the door for her for her room, I let her go in first, letting her look around, it's a standard room, a bed, has a toilet with cleaning utilities and a small bed and some storage, but she can do whatever she wants with it at least and its hers.

"This will be your room for the seeable future. Get yourself washed up and I'll see what I can maybe find clothes wise for you, then you can come to the mess hall for some food and introduce yourself to the crew" I say, her watching me as I say all this, she smiles almost shyly and nods in agreement.

I nod in response and to avoid any uncomfortableness I turn and leave. I don't know what the heck she's been through but I'm hoping that she will come out of that shell that I saw in her eyes, I never saw that before and if I have my way it won't be sticking around either


End file.
